yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu
thumb|360px thumb|thumb|350px thumb|358px thumb|362px 12 MART 2009 (Türkiye Ve Dünyada İlk) İSTİKLÂL MARŞI ORATORYOSU *'PROJE:' EYÜP SABRİ KARTAL MERSİN YENİŞEHİR KAYMAKAMI * GENEL KOORDİNATÖR:'''MURAT ÇINARLI NEVİT KODALLI GSSL. MD. YRD. * '''GÖRSEL UYGULAMALAR: MURAT ÇINARLI NEVİT KODALLI GSSL. MD. YRD. * METİN VE CANLANDIRMA: #MURAT ÇINARLI NEVİT KODALLI GSSL MD. YRD. #NİMET KABUR NEVİT KODALLI GSSL EDB. ÖĞRT. #BAYRAM ÖZFIRAT Ö. YILDIRIMHAN LİSESİ EDB. ÖĞRT. #DEMET GÜRBÜZ DUMLUPINAR LİSESİ EDB. ÖĞRT. #MUHAMMET BENLİ SABANCI LİSESİ EDB. ÖĞRT. * MÜZİKLER:'N. KODALLI GSSL İBRAHİM ÖZİŞLER KORO ÖĞRT. 'Özet bilgi: *Bu oratatoryo İstiklal Marşı için ilk ve tek yazılan oratoryodur. *İstiklal Marşı oratoryosu fikri, 2008 Mersin Devlet Opera ve Balesi'nin Saraydan Kız Kaçırma Oratoryosunu Kaymakam Eyıup Sabri Kartal'ın izlemesi sonucunda ilk fikir olarak ortaya çıktı. Oratoryo hazırlaması için *Nevit Kodallı Lisesine görev verildi. *Bizzat Sayın Kaymakamımız Eyüp Sabri Kartal tarafından metin dikte ettirildi. Oratoryonun nasıl olması gerketiği ve nelerin ilave edilmesi gerektiği sahne teferruatına kadar ayrıntılı komiteye verildi. Oratoryonun telif hakları Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal'a ait olup, kaynak gösterilerek alınabilir. Oratoryo hazırlama heyeti *Nevit Kodallı Güzel Sanatlar Lisesi: Edebiyat öğretmen *Mersin Sosyal Bilimler Lisesi Edebiyat Öğretmeni M.Mürşit Tekin Neden İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu hazırlandı? Bunun binlerce sebebi var, Bunlardan bir kaçını verelim. *'Birincisi:' Milli Şairimiz Mehmet Akif Ersoy için ülkemizde maalesef tek bir oratoryo bile hazırlanmamıştır. *'İkincisi:' İstiklal marşının kabulü maalesef gereği gibi anılmamaktadır *'Üçüncüsü:' İstiklal Marşımızda içerisinde geçen sancak al vs gibi kelimeleri ne askimiz ne de edebiyat öğretmenimiz bilebilmektedir. Al sancağı bayrak sanmakta, Al kelimesini ise sadece kırmızı olarak algılamaktadırlar. =İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu - YENİŞEHİR 2009 İCRASI= Giriş Sahne Sahne Anadolu’dan bir köy meydanını andırır. Bir tarafta bir kağnı, diğer tarafta harap bir ev görüntüsü ve kuyu çıkrığı görünmektedir. Sahne açıldığı zaman Anadolu’nun işgal günlerini hatırlatan bir müzik duyulur. (Sahne fonunda Osmanlı haritasının en geniş şekli vardır. Koro sahneye aşağıdaki bölümü parça parça söyleyerek girer. Her öğrenci bir cümle okur. manlının hakim olduğu devletlerin isimlerinden kolaj olabilir.) Eşin var aşiyanın var baharın vardı yani cihan hakimi olduğun günlerin sahnede konuşmacılarca anlatımı *Ana madde: Bülbül Biz dünyaya adaletimizle ve merhametimizle nam salmış bir milletiz. (3 Kız-3 Erkek) Dağlar önümüzde diz çöker, kıtalar atlarımızın terleriyle ıslanırdı. (3 Kız-3 Erkek) Dünyaya medeniyeti biz anlatır ve biz yaşatırdık. (4 Kız-Erkek) Gün ağardığı zaman sefere çıkar, akşamları zafer sevinciyle dönerdik otağımıza. (3 Kız-2 Erkek) Fermanlar yayınlar ve bir sözümüzle zalimlere baş eğdirirdik. (3 Kız-2 Erkek) Ama kıymetini bilemedik. (3 Kız-2 Erkek) Yenilgiler geldi sonra. (Tüm Kızlar) Halkın arasında müthiş bir ümitsizlik hâkimdi. (Tüm Erkekler) Vatanımız, can topraklarımız gitmeye başladı birer birer elimizden. (Tüm Koro) Viyana: Kara talihin başlaması:Kara Mustafa Paşa (Merzifonlu) ile başladı gitti mi ? Evet gitti.Hem de nasıl gitti?Ebediyyen gelmez artık..]] * Ana madde: Estergon türküsü * Ana madde:Kızıl elma * Ana madde:Viyana - II. Viyana muhasarası - Kara Mustafa Paşa Erkek — Her şey kara bir günde kara bir talihle, Avrupa kara'''sında ve '''Kara Mustafa Paşa’yla başladı. SENE 1683. O gün bu gündür daha ileri gidemedik. Talihimiz seninle beraber karardı Merzifonlu. Hiç savaşta sağ döner mi? Ordunun başı, mağlup olurken ordusu. Keşke, Merzifonlu, kara haberler gelmeyeydi de AL KANLAR İÇİNDE ŞEHİT HABERİN GELEYDİ. Kızıl elmamız Viyana’da gitti. O gün bu gündür her şey gitti gider. (Burada Mehmet Akif Ersoydan bir şiir ) Hem nasıl gitti, bir daha gelmez ebediyyen) Canımızı almazlar, ciğerimizden parçalar kopar. Sırtlanlar sarar her tarafımızı. VATAN TOPRAĞI CANDAN AZİZDİR. Peşinden şanlı bir tarih gider. Erkek Kız Kız Erkek Viyana maglubiyeti ve Kerbela benzetmesi Ciğerdelen muharebesi ile ciğerimiz delinmiş ve ordu Yanık kale'ye (yani Raab kalesine yanık türkülerle çekilmişti. Bu Şeyhi'nin tasvirimnden sonrada söylenebilir.Ardından yanık ifadeler ve dert ifadeleri olan yanık bir türkü söylenebilir. II.Viyana muhasarası muharebesinde bulunan Şeyhi İbrahim Efendi askerin perişanlığını şu şekilde tasvir eder; '"Gerçi evâil-i tarih te daha nice inhizam lar olduğu mukarrerdir. Velakin cemî'-i ezmân da arese-i Kerbelâ 'dan sonra böyle bir inhizam, mirât-ı Felek 'ten suret-peyan olmamıştır ve hakikat-ül hali mâverâ-i kale-i mezbur muhas deşt-i Kerbela 'dan nişan verdiği vücûd-i lâşe-i insan ve seyl-i hun , Benî âdem ile m.t.-i ı zemin-i surh-i rîk olup,ve sahray-ı bî-pâyân nümâyiş-i şakayık ve mimân kılıp ve dâir-i tahsîs-i aklâm ve beyân a ihtimam eylese mümten'ül efhâm olup harâb ve vîran olan kusur ve hânumânı mümkün -i takrîr-i lisan değildir."' Kitab-ı Tevârih-i Osmaniye , Şeyhî İbrahim Efendi , yazma nüsha Şeyhi iBrahim Efendi, Muharbeden evvel ordunun umumi vaziyeti hakkında şu suretle malumat veriyor: ' '"Ol vezir-i kâm-kâr ( Kara Mustafa Paşa ) gerçi bu veçhile tama'dâ r olup fe emma sâir ubbâdın dahî efâl-i nâ-hemvârları hâric-i iş'ân idi. Bundan mülahaza ve fehm olunur ki mâ-verây-ı behiç (Beçmi?) de mevsim mâh-ı siyam iken '''katresi mü'minin üzerine nass-ı kât'ı ile haram kılınan murdâr şârabı leyl-ü nehâr şurb edip ve ahz olunan üserânın hata-i İslam'da dahi istibrâ sı şart iken mukayyed olmayıp müzekker müennes in ve tay' edip af'âl-i kabihalar irtikabıyla vülûle endaz olmuşlardı. Hakikat-ül hâl nâ -şâyeste ef'al-i dâir kıyâs değil idi."' 'Raşid de ordudaki temassızlığı şöyle anlatır:' '"' 'Yeniçeri ağası' 'Yeniçeri gazeli - Munir Nurettin Selçuk' 'Yenişehir'in yeniçerileri' ' ' Estergon Kal'ası gitti Macaristan’ın neredeyse tamamı düştü, 'Erdel düştü', 'Estergon DÜŞTÜ,' ''(Burada Barış Manço dan veya çok sesli korodan Estergon Kal'ası türküsü söylenir. Duvarda yazılarla estergon türksü sözleri altta terihi resimlerle akar) Malazgirt’i bize hediye eden Gagauzlar veya Uzlar diyarı Ukrayna DÜŞTÜ, Burada Büyük gagauz Barbaros Hayreddin Paşa resmi ve Tarihçi Cevdet Paşa (Alt yazıda tarihimizin en büyük yazarı, medresenin son yetiştirdiği deha vs yazısı Cemil Meriç'den alıntılar... Mora Dalmaçya gitti Mora ve Dalmaçya DÜŞTÜ. (Resimleri ekrana yansıtılır. Harita mutlaka olmalı) Burçin —Topraklarımız değil canımızın parçaları gidiyordu sanki. Bir talihsiz anlaşmayla kopmaya başladı dört yüz yıllık vatan topraklarımız olan Balkanlar. Şumnu, Deliorman gitti Erkek — Düşman pehlivanlar diyarı Şumnu’ya girdi. Erkek Ezanlar sustu... Çanlar inletip durmakta âfâkı. Yazık: Şark'ın semâsından Hilâl'in geçti işrâkı! (yani doğuşu) Sivastopol gitti ] Sivastopol (Akyar) gitti. (Müzik: Sivastopol Önünde yatar gemiler) -Sivastopol - Sivastopol Marşı - Sivastopol marşı Asker dağıldı. Ordu yalnız on bin kişi kaldı. KIRIM GİTTİ. Kız — Küçük Kaynarca Antlaşmasıyla vatan topraklarında yaşayanlar düşmanın zulmü altında eziliyordu. Gazi Giray’ın gözyaşı çeşmesinden kan akıyor artık. Gözyaşı çeşmesi yok. Erkek Muhîtin hâli "insâniyyet"in timsâlidir, sandım; Dönüp mâzîye tırmandım, ne hicranlar, neler andım! Kız (Slayt: Türk Bayrağının doğuşu) Bu bayrak, Yüce Türk Bayrağı nerde doğdu? (seyircilere dönerek sorulur). Bunu bile bilmiyoruz ,değil mi? (hüzünlü bir sesle denir.) Türk bayrağının doğduğu , tek şehir padişamız Hudavendiğar'ın kanı üzerine doğan ve ebediyyen Türk Bayrağı olarak kalacak olan bayrağımızın doğduğu yer ; Evet,KOSOVA GİTTİ! Hemde nasıl gitti gelmez ebediyyen. Burada "Evet ben ki Arnavud'um işte perişan yurdum" şiirinden mısralar eklenecek. Sahneye 1990larda sırpların Arnavut katliamları resimleri gelecek. Arnavutların Osmanlıya başkaldırısı resmedilecek. Asilerden resimler konacak Türk bayrağının doğduğu can topraklarımız Aslen Arnavutların gega tabir edilen ovalı veya güneyli arnavut denilen huyu, suyu ve yüzü güzel olan aranavutlardan, osmanlıya en sadık kalan arnavutlardan Akif ağlıyor ; Evet gitti, gitti elimizden. Erkek *Ana madde: Nerde olsam çıkıyor karşıma BİR KANLI OVA... Sen misin, yoksa hayâlin mi? VEFÂSIZ KOSOVA! Hani, binlerce mefâhirdi senin her adımın? HANİ, SÎNENDE YARIP GEÇTİĞİ YOL "YILDIRIM "IN? Kız Evet, milletlerin en kahbesinden, ÜÇ LEÎM ORDU, Gelip tâ sînemizden vurdu, seyret HEM, NASIL VURDU: İstikbâl için çarpan yürekler ANSIZIN DURDU! Tuna gitti Bir dönemler şarkın doğunun başladığı yer denilen tuna gitti. Müzik: Tuna Nehri akmam diyor konuşmaya fon olacak) Erkek — Osman Paşa canı pahasına korudu Tuna’yı.(Tokat'lı Gazi Osman Paşa'nın resmi duvara getiriliyor) Tuna kana boyandı. Kopmak istemiyordu sanki Tuna Türkün bağrından. Bir matem havasındaydı bütün marşlarımız. Kız Erkek Erkek (Koro) 12 ADALAR GİTTİ Cezayir gitti , Süveyş Kanalı , Gümrü , Arnavutluk Kız Üç beyinsiz kafanın(Talat Cemal Enver kastediliyor) derdine, ÜÇ MİLYON HALK Bak nasıl doğranıyor? KALK, BABA, KABRİNDEN KALK! Diriler koşmadı imdâdına, SEN BÂRİ YETİŞ... ARNAVUTLUK YANIYOR... Hem bu sefer pek müdhiş! Erkek Tek kıvılcım kabarıp öyle cehennem kustu: Ki hemen kol kol olup sardı bütün bir yurdu. O ne yangın ki: Ocak kalmadı söndürmediği! O ne tûfan ki: Yakıp yıktı bütün vâdîyi! Kız — Karnımızda altın aradı hainler. Teselya , Hicaz , MEKKE GİTTİ . Irak, Suriye , Yemen gitti. Ata diyince aklımıza gelen yer Selanik gitti. (Müzik: “Çalın Davulları Çaydan Aşağıya”) Arda boyları gitti Arda boyları türküsü konur. Eğer söyleyecek yoksa Hatice ..icrası konur... Çanakkale Geçilmez Çanakkale Türküsü konur. Erkek bir öğrenci: — Ve yıl 1915 tarihin dilsiz kaldığı Çanakkale’de metrekareye düşen 6000 mermi konuştu. 15 yaş ile 60 yaş arası seferberlikte askere alındı. Üniversitelerimizdeki tüm öğrencilerimiz gitti. Ümitlerin dirilip istikbalin gömüldüğü yerdir Çanakkale. Kayıtlı253 bin vatan evladıyla beraber bir milletin istikbali gitti. Kayıtsız da en az bir milyon insan gitti. Süngü savaşı yapmayan ve silah üstünlüğü olan ingilizler bile çeyrek milyon vermişse, bizden gidenlerin hesabına akıl dayanmaz. (Burada asker türküsü okunur :—Eledim Eledim—) ÇANAKKALE GEÇİLDİ 3 yıl sonra 1918'de Mondros Mütarekesiyle DÜŞMAN ÇANAKKALEYİ GEÇTİ: Hem de elini kolunu sallayarak geçti. SEVR ANLAŞMASI İMZALANDI. MAĞARAYA HAPSEDİLDİK. POLATLIYA KADAR ÇEKİLDİK. * Ana madde:Sevr - Sevr Antlaşması - Sevr mağarası - Gar-ı Hira - Gar-ı Sevr - nda Hz Peygamber ve Arkadaşı http://tr.sevenload.com/videolar/wnlBA5U-8-Car-Kutlu-Sevr-Oeruemcekle-Guevercin-TRT]] EVET DURUM O KADAR VAHİM Kİ TOPLUM her şeyini kaybetmiş. Kutsallarını kaybetmiş. Kutsal kabe ve Mekke-i mükerreme gitmiş Kuds-u şerif,' Şam-ı şerif' gitmiş. İstanbul, Belde-i tayyibe ayetinin ebced hesabıyla fetih tarihini verilen "Tayyip şehir", "temiz şehir" gitdi.. Sevr Antlaşması ile bitmiştir, Türkler. (Burada Türkler politik anlamda Türktür. Ansiklopedik anlamda 1911 Ansiklopedia Brittanicaya göre Türk deyince politik anlamda kullanılır ve Arnavutlar, Kürtler, Araplar, Gürcüler vs bu tanımlama içerisinde verilir. Bizim Osmanlı Rus savaşı dediğimize İngiliz parlementosu kayıtlarında Türk -Rus savaşı denir.) Sevr muahedes,adeta HZ Peyğamberin SEVR mağarasında sıkışması gibidir. Ankara sıkışmıştır, Alem-i İslam sıkışmıştır.http://tr.sevenload.com/videolar/SSBtUmf6-Sevrde-Tasalanma-Allah-bizimle-beraberdir Son sığınılacak kale Ankara Kalesidir. O da düşerse bütün coğrafya düşecektir. Yunanlılar İzmir'e çıktı, İzmir gitti Bursa gitti Aydın gitti Polatlı gitti, Düşmanın top seseleri Ankaradan duyulur, Ankara boşalmaktadır. Akif istiklal Marşı şiirini kahraman askerimize yazar Bir öğrenci: Hayır, mâtem senin hakkın değil... MÂTEM BENİM HAKKIM: Asırlar var ki, aydınlık nedir, hiç bilmez âfâkım! Erkek Ne haybettir ki: Vahdet-gâhı dînin devrilip, taş taş, Kız Sürünsün şimdi milyonlarca me'vâsız kalan dindaş! Yıkılmış hânümanlar yerde işkenceyle kıvransın; Erkek Serilmiş gövdeler, binlerce, yüz binlerce doğransın! Dolaşsın, sonra, İslâm'ın harem-gâhında nâ-mahrem... BENİM HAKKIM, SUS EY BÜLBÜL, SENİN HAKKIN DEĞİL MÂTEM! (Sahne Kararır “Çanakkale içinde aynalı çarşı” türküsü bitiminde sahne aydınlanır.) KORO Kız Kız Kızlar K —Eşin var, âşiyânın var, bahârın var ki, beklerdin; KIYÂMETLER KOPARMAK NEYDİ EY BÜLBÜL, NEDİR DERDİN? KORO O zümrüd tahta kondun, bir semâvî saltanat kurdun; Erkek K CİHÂNIN YURDU HEP ÇİĞNENSE, ÇİĞNENMEZ SENİN YURDUN. Tükenmeyen savaşlarda tükenmişti anaların gözündeki yaş Kız Kundaktaki bebelerin yerindeki bu mermiler de ne? Ve çocuklar, hangisi tanımıştı ki babalarını, Işıltılı gözlerin yerindeki kefende, Söyle ey memleketim SÖYLE SANA NE OLDU? İlâhî, altı yüz bin Müslüman birden boğazlandı... Erkek Yanan can, yırtılan ismet, akan seller bütün kandı! Ne masûm ihtiyarlar süngüler altında kıvrandı! Ne bîkes hânümanlar işte, yangın verdiler, yandı! ŞU KÜLLENMİŞ YIĞINLAR HEP BİRER İNSAN, BİRER CANDI! Kız — Zalimler Anadolu topraklarına göz dikmişti artık. Zulümden kaçabilen Türkler Ana Vatan’a doğru ümitsizce koşuyordu. Erkek CEBREN VE HİLE İLE aziz vatanın bütün kaleleri zapt edilmiş, bütün tersanelerine girilmiş, bütün orduları dağıtılmış ve memleketin her köşesi bilfiil işgal edilmiş. (Türkünün ilk dörtlüğünün sonunda seyircilerin arasından asker kıyafetinde biri elinde Türk bayrağı ile koşar adımlarla sahneye gelir. Sahnede bir tur atar. Durduğu yerde Türk Bayrağını beklerken silah ve top sesleri arasında bayrağı taşıyan asker vurulur. Yere düşer ama bayrağı bırakmaz. Sahne kararmaya başlar. (Müzik: —Eledim Eledim — Melek Berna İPEK) Kız K Erkek Kız K ] Işık yok, yolcu yok, ses yok, BÜTÜN HİLKAT KESİLMİŞ LÂL... Vefâsız yurd! Öz evlâdın için olsun, vefâ yok mu? Erkek Neden kalbin kararmış? Bin ocaktan bir ziyâ yok mu? İlâhî, kimsesizlikten bunaldım, âşinâ yok mu? Vatansız, hânümansız bir garîbim... Mültecâ yok mu? Bütün yokluk mu her yer? BÂRİ BİR "YOK!" DER SADÂ YOK MU? Erkek — Allaha isyan sayılacak cümleler dökülür, Mehmet Akif’in dudaklarından. Küfür sözlerdi bunlar aslında. Ama cezbe halinde söylenen bu sözlerden sorumlu değildi Akif. Bir çaresizliğin ifadesiydi bunlar sadece: Kız Yâ Râb, bu uğursuz gecenin yok mu sabâhı? Mahşerde mi bîçârelerin, yoksa felâhı! Nûr istiyoruz... Sen bize yangın veriyorsun! " YANDIK!" DİYORUZ... BOĞMAYA KAN GÖNDERİYORSUN! Bu düzen Bizans keşişlerinin çorlu düzeni Erkek Hamitlere karşı acımasızdır Hamit Sen tekbirlerle, salâvatlarla yürüdün toprağına Gönlümdeki künyede adın şehit KANIN SICAKTI VAY... ( Sahne aydınlanır. Yere düşen askerin elinden bir kişi düşmekte olan şehidin elinden bayrağı alır ve keskin bakışlarla önce sahneyi, sonra seyircileri süzer) U. M. Güneş “Korkma, Allah bizimle beraber.” (ışık söner ve sahne tekrar aydınlanır.) KORKMA! Şehitler tepesi boş değil, Erkek BİRİ VAR BEKLİYOR Ve bir bayrak dalgalanmak için, RÜZGÂR BEKLİYOR. Erkek — Dünyaya istiklali tanıtan millet, kendi istiklalinin derdine düşmüştü. Âşığı olduğu bayrağını ve istiklalini “tek dişi kalmış canavar”lara terk edemezdi elbette. Düşman Polatlı önlerine kadar gelmiş, Anadolu’nun büyük bir bölümü işgal altındayken gür bir ses ve sarsılmaz bir imanla haykırıyordu Mehmet Akif. Erkek KORKMA! Fıtrat değişir sanma, BU KAN GENE O KANDIR. Kız — Kuruluşun rengidir ak. Selçuklu’dan Osman Gazi’ye gönderilir Ak Sancak. Yavuz ak sancağa al sancağı Mısır’ı fetih sırasında yaraştırır. Erkek Engin mavilere yeşil yakışır. Denizlerde yeşil sancak kullanılır. Ancak Al Sancağın bizde yeri başkadır. KORKMA! Sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen AL SANCAK; Erkek Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten EN SON OCAK. O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, PARLAYACAK; O benimdir, o benim MİLLETİMİNDİR ANCAK. Kız Milletlerin en kahbesinden, ÜÇ LEÎM ORDU, Gelip tâ sînemizden vurdu, seyret HEM, NASIL VURDU: Işıl ışıl parlayan o gözler Soldu anam babam HEM DE NE SOLDU! Erkek Kederli, kırgın bakıp orduma; Ve kızdı bayrağım, çatıp kaşlarını yurduma: Erkek ÇATMA, kurban olayım çehreni ey nazlı hilâl! Kahraman ırkıma bir gül! NE BU ŞİDDET, BU CELAL? Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helal... Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan, MİLLETİMİN İSTİKLAL! Gitme ey yolcu beraber oturup ağlaşalım Kız Elemim bir yüreğin kârı değil paylaşalım Ah! Karşımda vatan namına Bir kabristan yatıyor şimdi Nasıl yerlere geçmez insan Erkek Tutsak edeceğini sanan aymaz canavarlar, Aldı gerçek sandığı medeniyetini; Topunu, tankını, tüfeğini ve daha nesini. Geldi esareti tatmamış canım ülkeme. Parçalayayım, yıkayım, yok edeyim diye. GELDİKLERİ GİBİ GİDERLER. Kız K Erkek K BİLENLERE SORUP SORUŞTUR DA GÖR Kız K DÜN İLE BU GÜNÜ BARIŞTIR DA GÖR KORO SOĞUMUŞ KÜLLERİ KARIŞTIR DA GÖR KAÇ MANGAL KÜL ÇIKAR OCAĞIMIZDAN Kız Ben ezelden beridir hür yaşadım, HÜR YAŞARIM. Hangi çılgın bana zincir vuracakmış? ŞAŞARIM! Erkek Kükremiş sel gibiyim, bendimi çiğner, AŞARIM. Yırtarım dağları, enginlere sığmam, TAŞARIM. Türkü (Şu Kışlanın Kapısına) Kız Bu askerler bizim askerlerimiz. Güneş altında, yağmur altında, kar altında Gökyüzüne çekilmiş kılıçlardır. Yemeden içmeden kesilmişse eğer, eğer dağlar gibi susuyorsa, bir bildiği vardır. İşte düşman karşıda hazır silah Beran ARŞ YİĞİTLER VATAN İMDADINA Arş ileri arş bizimdir felah ARŞ YİĞİTLER VATAN İMDADINA Erkek Bitiş Muhteşem bir istiklal marşı icrasıyla orotorya biter ] (Marş: Yürü Bu Yol Şeref Zafer Yolu) Çelik medeniyetinin çelik ruhlu insanları, çelikten silahlarıyla geldiler. Ölüm yağdırdılar garbın afakından.İRİYDİLER Kız Besili ve gürbüzdüler Ezeriz, geçeriz, yakarız, yıkarız. Biz en büyüğüz dediler. Kız Çelik medeniyetinin çelik ruhlu insanları, çelikten silahlarıyla geldiler. Ölüm yağdırdılar garbın afakından. Garbın âfâkını sarmışsa çelik zırhlı duvar, Kız Benim imân dolu göğsüm gibi SERHADDİM VAR. Ulusun, KORKMA! Nasıl böyle bir imânı boğar, “Medeniyet!” dediğin TEK DİŞİ KALMIŞ CANAVAR? Erkek Cehennem olsa gelen, GÖĞSÜMÜZDE SÖNDÜRÜRÜZ. Bu yol ki Hak yoludur, DÖNME BİLMEYİZ YÜRÜRÜZ Düşer mi, tek taşı sandın harîm-i nâmusun, Meğerki harbe giden SON NEFER ŞEHİT OLSUN. Buğday tanelerini yediler Kız Atların gübrelerindeki buğday tanelerini Birikmiş suları içtiler Atların ayak izlerindeki birikmiş suları Erkek Kurşun yediler, özgürlüğe değer dediler. Süngü parçaladı yüreklerini. Kiminin kolu koptu, kiminin bacağı. Aldırmadılar bile. Vatan sağ olsun dediler. CİHÂN YIKILSA, EMİN OL BU CEPHE SARSILMAZ. TÜKÜRÜN Ehl-i Salîb'in o hayâsız yüzüne! Erkek TÜKÜRÜN onların aslâ güvenilmez sözüne! Medeniyyet denilen maskara mahlûku görün: TÜKÜRÜN MASKELİ VİCDÂNINA ASRIN, TÜKÜRÜN! Kız Kanımla suladığım, ilmik ilmik ördüğüm, Taşına toprağına, KURBANIM BEN YURDUMUN. Onun için yaşayıp, onun için öldüğüm, Sonuna dek askeri, NEFERİYİM ORDUMUN. Savaşırken yaşamak, Kız Anam sütü kadar helal gibi. Ölüm hem büyük, hem kolaydı, MUSTAFA KEMAL GİBİ. Bre koç yiğitler, bre kocalar, Beran Bir destan söyleyeyim, DİVAN KURULSUN! Böylesi destanı yazmaz heceler, Meydan sazlarına MEYDAN VERİLSİN! Kız Namus ve şeref diyarıydı bu diyarlar. Namuslu ve şerefli insanlar yaşardı. Herkes içindi özgürlük, adalet, hürriyet. Şimdi ise dünyanın dört bir yanından Yurdumu kuşatmaya gelmişti alçaklar. Yurdumu kuşatmaya gelmişti alçaklar. Erkek ARKADAŞ! Yurduma alçakları uğratma, sakın. Siper et gövdeni, dursun bu hayâsızca akın. Doğacaktır sana va’dettiği günler Hakk’ın... Kim bilir, belki yarın, BELKİ YARINDAN DA YAKIN. Türk çocuğu sahip çık vatana, Kız Bu toprak bildiğin gibi değil. Bir karışını sakın verme düşmana, Bu toprak herhangi bir toprak değil. Hâlâ Memet’imin kanı kokmakta. Erkek Bayrakları bayrak yapan üstündeki kandır TOPRAK EĞER UĞRUNDA ÖLEN VARSA VATANDIR Erkek Ben size savaşmayı değil, ölmeyi emrediyorum! Kayalıklarda şayak kalpaklı nöbetçi Okşayarak gülümseyen bıyığını Seyrediyordu Kocatepe’den Kız DÜNYANIN EN YILDIZLI KARANLIĞINI Nasıl ve ne zaman geleceğini bilmeden Güzel ve rahat günlere inanıyordu Bıraksalar ince uzun bacakları üstünde yaylanarak Ve karanlıkta akan bir yıldız gibi kayarak KOCATEPE’DEN AFYON OVASINA ATLAYACAKTI Beran İçine, çiçeklerin, ulusların, yıldızların içine gir Geceden gündüze, eskiden yeniye YÜRÜ SEN, YÜRÜ SEN Erkek İtiraz etmediler, hayatlarının baharında tomurcuk bir gonca gibi düştüler toprağın kara bağrına. Kana kana içtiler şehadet şerbetini. (Türkü: Kışlalar doldu bu gün) Kız BASTIĞIN YERLERİ “TOPRAK!” DİYEREK GEÇME, TANI: Düşün altındaki binlerce kefensiz yatanı. SEN ŞEHİT OĞLUSUN, incitme, yazıktır, atanı: Verme: dünyaları alsan da, BU CENNET VATANI. Nerde o yiğitler ki gür Erkek Sesleri ülkeyi bürür YÜRÜ DESE DAĞLAR YÜRÜR DUR DESE KALPLER DURURDU Yurda baş dedikleri Deniz Bir ağır adakla geldiler Ve şu bayraksız dünyaya BAYRAKLA GELDİLER Kız Yurdumun taşından toprağından Sürüp gelir nakışlarım Taşıma toprağıma toz konduranın ALNINI KARIŞLARIM Beran Türkler vermeyecekti artık bir karış toprak Canını verirdi de ELDE KALIRDI BAYRAK Erkek Akdeniz’e bir kısrak başı gibi uzanan BU MEMLEKET BİZİM Erkek Sanmıştı ki tek dişi kalmış canavar, Sahipsizdi bu topraklar. Elini kolunu sallayarak gelecek, şehit kanlarıyla sulanmış bu topraklara sahip olacak. Sanmıştı ki kalmamıştı bu cennet vatanın uğruna feda olacak. Şüheda gövdesi, bir baksana dağlar taşlar Erkek O rükû olmasa DÜNYÂDA EĞİLMEZ BAŞLAR, Vurulup tertemiz alnından uzanmış yatıyor Bir hilâl uğruna yâ Rab, NE GÜNEŞLER BATIYOR. Ey bu topraklar için toprağa düşmüş asker, Kız Gökten ecdâd inerek öpse o pâk alnı değer. Ne büyüksün ki kanın kurtarıyor tevhîdi BEDRİN ARSLANLARI ANCAK BU KADAR ŞANLI İDİ. KİM BU CENNET VATANIN UĞRUNA OLMAZ Kİ FEDÂ? Kız Şühedâ fışkıracak toprağı sıksan, ŞÜHEDÂ! Cânı, cânânı, bütün varımı ALSIN DA HUDÂ, ETMESİN TEK VATANIMDAN BENİ DÜNYADA CÜDÂ Biz biliriz bizim işlerimizi Erkek İŞİMİZ KİMSEDEN SORULMAMIŞTIR. Kılıçla, mızrakla, topla, tüfekle BAŞIMIZ BİR KERE EĞİLMEMİŞTİR. İdil Kuzumuz var, yaylalarda meleşir Çeşmemiz var, gece gündüz söyleşir, Yazımız var, pehlivanlar güreşir BU TOPRAĞA KİMSE GİREMEMİŞTİR. Davranı da deli gönül davranı! Dilek Kemal Paşa dinlemiyor Fermanı! Anası, bacısı, kızı kızanı BİZİM MİLLET GİBİ GÖRÜLMEMİŞTİR. Kız Şehit kanlarıyla suladık biz bu toprağı, bu toprak kolaylıkla vatan olmadı. Bedeli ödendi sayısız canla, namusum, şerefim vatan olmalı. Samsun’dan Anadolu’ya Erkek Başlıyordu kurtuluş Yürek imanla dolu Artık dinlemez yokuş” (Kucağında bebekle giren bir kız) (Türkü: Kırmızı gül demet demet) - Kırmızı gül demet demet - İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu -Kerem ile Aslı Kırmızı gül demet demet Sevda değil bir alamet Balam nenni yavrum nenni Gitti gelmez o muhannet Şol Revanda balam kaldı Yavrum kaldı balam nenni Kırmızı gül her dem olmaz Yaralara merhem olmaz Balam nenni yavrum nenni Ol tabipten merhem gelmez Şol Revanda balam kaldı Yavrum kaldı balam nenni ]] ]] *Ana madde: Kırmızı gül demet demet Ninni değil dinlediğin velvele Kız Kükreyerek akmada müstakbele Bir ebedi sel ki zamandır adı Haydi, katıl sen de o coşkun sele Kız Ruhumun senden, İlâhî, ŞUDUR ANCAK EMELİ: Değmesin mâbedimin göğsüne NÂMAHREM ELİ. Bu ezanlar —ki şahadetleri dinin temeli— EBEDÎ YURDUMUN ÜSTÜNDE BENİM İNLEMELİ. Erkek Ezanıma sahip çıkarım, dinimi yüceltirim. Mazluma el kaldırmam, düşeni gözetirim. Kız Yükseliyor önümde, büyüyor medeniyet, Medeniyet yolunda durmadan devam ederim. Bu kabarmış toprağa yüzünü sür kucakla Kız Elbette bağı vardır olmuşun olacakla Dudağa değer gibi şimdi alnı her erin Bu havada ruhları dolaşır şehitlerin. Şühedâ gövdesi bir baksana dağlar taşlar Erkek O rükû olmasa DÜNYADA EĞİLMEZ BAŞLAR Çöz de artık ruhumun kör düğüm olmuş bağını Bana çok görme ilahi bir avuç toprağını DURDU SALİH, Erkek Yaman esti gâvurun ateşi yaman Bir ayağı her zamankinden diri, YÜZÜ MAHZUN, BİR ELİ KOCAMAN. ÇÖKTÜ SALİH, Erkek Hemen olduğu yere. Kopmuştu elinin, ayağının biri, Başını çevirdi dalgın, ARTIK BAKMADI DÖĞÜŞENLERE. YIKILDI SALİH, Kız Kim bilir hangi fâtihayı duymuş, Sessizliği gövdesi kadar iri, Of bile demedi, DEDİLER SONRADAN, OFLUYMUŞ. Erkek Kalk yiğidim yine dağ başını duman aldı. Parçalandı bir kıtanın toprakları. Aslan payını, aslan olmayan aldı. Kalk yiğidim yine dağ başını duman aldı. Kız Dünyayı âhiretten ayıran DUVARLARI YIK DA GEL Ay doğar gibi, gün doğar gibi ŞU KIPKIZIL UFUKTAN ÇIK DA GEL Erkek O sabah pırıl pırıl bir güne uyandılar Batmayan güneşin batışını seyre daldılar. O zaman vecd ile bin secde eder —VARSA— TAŞIM, Kız Her cerîhamdan, İlâhî, boşanıp KANLI YAŞIM, Fışkırır rûh-ı mücerred gibi YERDEN NÂŞIM; O ZAMAN YÜKSELEREK ARŞA DEĞER BELKİ BAŞIM. Deniz Gazilerin elinde şehit örtüsüsün sen Şanla dalgalanmana gökler bile az gelir Rengine yıldızına göklerden niyaz gelir ... Erkek Kız Ey kanıyla bu toprağı vatanlaştıran erler, Ey gözlerin ışığı, Gönüllerin baharı, Tende can, tarihte şan, Ezelden er oğlu erler, Ölümsüz milletimin ölümsüz çocukları. Tarihe altın sayfa, nakış nakış geçtiniz Ruhlarınız şâd olsun kutsal yolu seçtiniz. Kız Nasılsa öleceklerdi Oysa şimdi hâlâ yaşıyorlar Erkek İstenince yerini doldurmak maksadımız BUGÜN MEHMETÇİK BİZİM MÜŞTEREK SOYADIMIZ. Dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi EY ŞANLI HİLÂL! Erkek Olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın HEPSİ HELÂL. Ebediyyen sana yok, IRKIMA YOK İZMİHLÂL; HAKKIDIR, HÜR YAŞAMIŞ, BAYRAĞIMIN HÜRRİYET; HAKKIDIR, HAKK’A TAPAN, MİLLETİMİN İSTİKLAL! thumb|400px|İstiklal Marşı oratoryo kitapçık A-4 - sf 1 İç linkler thumb|500px|İstiklal Marşı için en enteresan kreografisi İki tarafta bayrak simetrisi mızrak ve kargı ve yeşillik, En üstte eski yazıyla İstiklal Marşı yazısı Altında müellifi: Ali Rıf'at yazıyor. Bence bu imajı Güzel Sanatlar Lisesi yeniden repreducte etmeli. *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/Yenişehir Güzel Sanatlar Lisesi *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/Şevket Pozcu Lisesi *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/Yenişehir Müftülüğü *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/Yenişehir Dumlupınar Lisesi *İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu/linkler Benzer sayfalar Birleştirilecek veya bu sayfaya yönlendirilecek * İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu * İstiklal marşı oratoryosu * İstiklâl Marşı/Oratoryosu * İstiklal Marşı/Oratoryosu Dış linkler *http://www.eyupsabrikartal.com/2009/03/istiklal-mars-oratoryosu.html *http://knol.google.com/k/eyüp-sabri-kartal/-/2ogcv1509lz03/15 *http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4ovz4_istiklal-marsi_news en iyi okuma en iyi fon müziği ve görsel efekt uzun zamandır bu kadar etkilecisini dinlememiştim. İstiklal Marşı - İzahı BİR RİCA: TÜRK KAVRAMININ İZAHI hakkında Akif "milletim" derken neyi kasdediyor? Lütfen 1911 Ansiklopedia Britanicanın aşağıfaki metnini okuyalım ve tercüme ederek oradan oratorya ekleyelim: *Turks *From LoveToKnow 1911 TURKS. The words "Turk" and "Turkish" are used in three senses, political, linguistic and ethnological. * Politically, '''Turk means a Mahommedan subject of the sultan of Turkey. In the East at any rate it is not employed in speaking of Christians, and its application to Arabs, Albanians, Kurds, &c., living in Turkey, though not unusual, is hardly correct. * '''The linguistic use of the name, '''by which it designates a well-marked division of the Ural-Altaic languages and their speakers, is the most satisfactory. The languages in question are easily identified and defined (see below), and there can be little doubt that they were spoken by the vast majority of the people called Turks since the 6th century of theChristian era. * '''Ethnographically, the use of the word presents difficulties, for it is not easy to differentiate the Turks by physique or customs from allied tribes such as the Finno-Ugrians, Mongolians and Manchus. The Bashkirs, who are probably of Finno-Ugrian stock, speak a Turkish language, and the Magyars, who speak a Ugrian language, have many Turkish characteristics. *http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Turkish_people#1911_Ancylopedia_Brittanica_and_Turks_maddesi [TÜRKÜSÜ Muhteşem Resimlerle Belgrat yolu ince urgan (Belgrade Song)|thumb|right|335 px|BELGRAD TÜRKÜSÜ [Muhteşem Resimlerle Belgrat yolu ince urgan (Belgrade Song)]] Kategori:Viyana ve Kerbela Kategori:Oratoryo Kategori:Proje Kategori:Edebiyat Kategori:İstiklal Marşı Kategori:İstiklal Marşı/Oratoryosu Kategori:İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu İstiklal Marşı Oratoryo Kategori:İstiklal Marşı Oratoryo